Elephant in the room
by Sara Kovac
Summary: -El Velo Pintado.- En una cena en la Convención Internacional de Shangai, Charlie y Kitty tienen un encuentro... y Walter lo sabe. Escrito a tres manos entre Spanish Little Girl -POV Walter-, Cris -POV Kitty- y yo -POV Charlie.-


_Charlie._

Avanzo por el pasillo de vuelta al salón, con el sabor de la piel de Kitty todavía en la boca, con la palpitación caliente de su boca y la humedad salada de su saliva. Hace calor y sé que aún tengo la respiración acelerada, pero no tenemos más tiempo para normalizar la situación y hacer como que no ha pasado nada, sólo respiro hondo un par de veces y camino lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar el momento, resistiéndome a separarme de ella. Es así. Cuando la estrechaba entre mis brazos, apoyados en la mesa de mi despacho, cuando la oía susurrarme mi nombre al oído y nuestras bocas se buscaban casi desesperadas, intentando aprovechar el escaso tiempo, habría querido que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Pero ahora tenemos que volver. Su marido y mi esposa deben de seguir en la fiesta, y no sé él, pero Dorothy ya estará pensando que dónde estoy y que si trabajo demasiado. La verdad es que preferiría estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí. O al menos, estar en cualquier otro sitio con Kitty.

Le he dicho que espere un poco, que nadie note que volvemos juntos. Así que ella debe de seguir en mi despacho, recuperando el aliento. Ha sido emocionante, tengo que reconocerlo. Susurrarle al oído que la esperaba allí, esperarla, sentir el cosquilleo de la emoción cuando ella ha abierto la puerta y ha entrado, sonriéndome, preciosa, radiante, enamorada, dispuesta a entregarse. Yo también he sonreído al verla, al ir a su encuentro, al tomarla en brazos con pasión y hacer caer su vestido al suelo, al hundirme en ella como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Y es que en ese momento no lo hay. Ella es tan perfecta... es inocente y experta al mismo tiempo y cuando la miro a los ojos veo cosas que nunca había visto antes en una mujer. Cosas que me hacen desearla más que nunca, y por qué no, amarla.

Dios, tengo muchísimo calor. Antes de entrar en el salón, me miro en el espejo del recibidor, tomo aire, me arreglo la chaqueta y me seco el sudor con un pañuelo. En el fondo, deseo oír los pasos de Kitty detrás de mí. Girarme y besarla por sorpresa, con fuerza, para que guarde un recuerdo de mí hasta el próximo encuentro.

Quizá por eso, espero un momento. Pero ella es lista, prudente, no quiere levantar sospechas. No aparece aún, y así es mejor para los dos. Me guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo y entro al salón.

Me hago con una copa que el camarero pasa en una bandeja al tiempo que un viejo conocido me saluda. Intercambiamos las preguntas de rigor, qué tal está, su esposa, sus negocios, ya nos veremos. Maldito pesado. Me alejo de él dándole un largo trago a mi copa. No sé cuántas más necesitaré para no morirme de aburrimiento en este sitio. Es lo peor de mi trabajo, tener que alternar con este número de gente inútil que no hace más que pedir favores. Enseguida me arrepiento de haberlo pensado, también se conoce a gente interesante. Sonrío pensando en Kitty y me encuentro buscándola con la mirada, pero aún no aparece. Entonces les encuentro a ellos.

Tal y como les dejé, Walter Fane y Dorothy. Ella hablándole, seguramente de alguna absurdez, y él asintiendo con la cabeza y con ese aire tan típico suyo de que nada de aquella historia va con él, de que se siente terriblemente incómodo y deseando marcharse. De vez en cuando, mira a su alrededor. Seguramente busca a Kitty, que ya hace un rato que se marchó no sé con qué pretexto. Bueno, hora de volver con ellos. Me acerco y tomo a Dorothy suavemente por la cintura, sonriendo.

-Charlie, pensábamos que te habíamos perdido.- dice ella, mirándome como si me dijera "qué falta de educación, marcharte así, dejándome con este cero a la izquierda en cuestiones sociales".

-Lo siento, el trabajo es el trabajo, siempre hay algo que resolver... no me habría marchado si no hubiera sido urgente.

Me gusta creer que Dorothy me cree cuando le digo esas cosas. A veces, sólo tengo la sensación de que lo deja correr, de que prefiere no saber si le miento y por eso ni siquiera se lo pregunta.

-Hablaba con el doctor Fane sobre su trabajo, su investigación... le decía que su labor es realmente admirable... venir aquí desde el otro lado del mundo para salvar la vida de estos pobres chinos.

Yo diría que es idiota. En serio. O una especie de santo ermitaño, que lo da todo por unos cuantos que en realidad le necesitan en lugar de preocuparse de su propia vida, o de la de su mujer. Es el típico tipo al que no soporto: un mártir en vida. A saber qué se le pasa por la cabeza.

-La verdad es que le admiro, yo no sería capaz.- respondo, y no le miento.

-Por cierto, Charlie...- Dorothy interviene otra vez, sin dar la oportunidad de intervenir al pobre Fane, aunque no estoy seguro de que fuera a hacerlo con más de una inclinación de cabeza o algo así. Vaya dos, Dorothy que es un gramófono andante y él que no abre la boca.- ¿Has visto a Kitty? Se marchó al lavabo hace un rato, estoy preocupada...

-No.- pongo mi mejor expresión de inocencia. La recuerdo como hace un momento, como en un fogonazo, su respiración, su boca, su cuerpo. Me acabo mi copa de un trago, tengo calor de nuevo.- La verdad es que me he venido directamente desde el despacho, no me he pasado...

En ese momento ella regresa de nuevo. Tan perfecta como antes, sólo un poco más sonrosada. La recorro con la mirada disimuladamente advirtiendo el casi imperceptible desorden de su pelo, el carmín que ha vuelto a aplicarse en los labios, y me invade el miedo a que me haya dejado alguna mancha en la camisa... o donde sea. Calma, Charlie, te has mirado al espejo antes y no había nada.

-Oh, hablando de la reina de Roma...- dice Dorothy con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no se callará de una buena vez?

-Ya estábamos preocupados... pensábamos que tal vez se había sentido mal...

Ella evita mirarme, pero yo no hago lo mismo. No tengo por qué, ella es el centro de la conversación en este momento. Y me gusta, casi me excita, ver los leves signos de lo ocurrido en ella. Hace que parezca más real. Y en su manera de sonreír, reconozco que quiere que se repita.

Miro a Fane. Su expresión me resulta totalmente impenetrable. No sé en qué estará pensando, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa demasiado. No me parece un marido celoso. Y aunque lo fuera, dudo que tenga agallas suficientes para llevar hasta el final una posible venganza. No creo que lo sepa, de todas formas. Y quizá para nosotros es mejor así... que lo supiera traería una serie de complicaciones tediosas y difíciles de afrontar. No quiero que Kitty se vea obligada a elegir entre los dos. Ya lo ha hecho, en cierto modo. Pero a nivel formal, sería distinto.

-Pues yo le veo muy buen aspecto.- digo, refiriéndome a Kitty.

Le sonrío y la miro a los ojos, intentando decirle por medio de mi mirada todo lo que no puedo decirle de viva voz. Al menos no aquí y ahora. Te quiero. Te deseo. Te necesito. Quiero abrazarte y besarte y poseerte y que regresemos a mi despacho y que esta noche tan calurosa no se termine nunca. Quiero que seamos libres. Por fin.

Nos avisan de que la cena va a ser servida en la sala contigua. Lo único en que pienso es que ojalá hayan sentado a Kitty a mi lado.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?

Le tiendo el brazo a Dorothy, pero al adelantarme es a Kitty a quien rozo con la mano libre, ligeramente, a la altura de la cadera, de una forma que casi podría haber sido accidental.

Dorothy y yo caminamos hacia el comedor cogidos del brazo, mientras ella sigue hablándome de algo que no escucho.

Daría lo que fuera por poder girarme y ver que Kitty sonríe. Porque si sonríe, lo hace para mí. Lo sé.

_

* * *

_

Kitty.

Se ha ido, ha vuelto a dejarme sola, tan sola que en lo único que puedo pensar ahora mismo en lo egoísta que soy al hacer esto. Empiezo a meditar las razones por las que engaño a Walter y me justifico cada día de una forma diferente y en muchos casos inusual, puedo llegar incluso a culpar de toda esta mentira al hombre con el que me casé, en vez de correr con las consecuencias que acarrea ser una adultera que quiere a un hombre que no es su marido.

No puedo resistir el sabor del último beso o el calor de la última caricia porque eso significa que debo de aferrarme a ello durante días e incluso semanas hasta que podamos volver a vernos. Es insoportable pero demasiado intenso cuando nos unimos de esta forma; acaba de salir por esta misma puerta y ya estoy deseando que llegue el momento en el que volvamos a vernos para besarnos apasionadamente, como si se tratase de la última vez, de nuestros últimos días juntos. Sólo de pensarlo me angustia, me tortura y culpo a Walter por la desdicha que supone no ser una mujer libre de poder amar a quien desee. Estoy segura de Charlie piensa lo mismo pues lo siento en cada momento en el que estamos juntos.

No odio a Walter pero sé que es el principal causante de que las cosas sean ahora de este modo. Quizás si hubiese sido de otra forma no hubiese tenido la necesidad de buscar a alguien que me diese el amor que él no me estaba dando. Y lo peor es que no me arrepiento porque su indiferencia me ha llevado hasta Charlie, a quien considero una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Puede que esto sea amor e incluso algo más fuerte porque estoy segura de que algo así jamás he sentido por alguien, ni siquiera por Walter que es mi marido. A él nunca lo he querido, ni siquiera cuando he querido hacerlo. No puede culparme de no haberlo intentado.

De todas formas no quiero hacerle daño porque el nunca me ha tratado mal, al menos directamente, puede que no haya sido el amor de mi vida, ni el marido perfecto pero eso no significa que quiera herirle de esta forma. Por ello y por Charlie es por lo que mantengo esto en secreto, por lo que reprimo las ganas de besarle libremente, sin pegas, sin censuras. Ojala esto me convirtiese en una buena persona pero sé que de ningún modo podré serlo, le he hecho daño aunque ahora no le duelan las heridas porque sea incapaz de verlas. Lo peor de todo esto es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento de nada.

Salgo del despacho después de haberme retocado un poco para disimular la exaltación de mi rostro y el color chillón de mis mejillas. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando le veo, sé que esa seriedad de su rostro no es más que una barrera que evita que ellos sepan la verdad, detrás de toda esa fachada está la sonrisa que me dedica cuando estamos juntos, cuando hacemos el amor sin frenos, sin nadie que pueda decir lo que está mal o bien, cuando somos libres. Me acerco a ellos y reprimo las ganas de mirarle, de ir más lejos de la realidad. Miro a Walter y sonrío con sobriedad, esperando ver aceptación en sus ojos, lo único que puedo interpretar es un vacío que me conduce al mismo lugar de siempre: la culpa.

Charlie se refiere a mí con un tono que puedo interpretar de mil formas diferentes pero todas ellas con especial hincapié en algo que los que nos acompañan ni siquiera podrían imaginarse. Esta vez no puedo evitar mirarle. Deciden ir al comedor así que me adelanto a Walter para intentar escoger un sitio preferente, o mejor dicho, al lado de Charlie y lejos de la mirada de su mujer pues me resulta imposible ocultarme también de Walter. Antes de sentarnos Walter coloca mi asiento con la misma mirada vacía de siempre, acaricio su mano intentando compensar de algún modo el hecho de que me he ausentado casi durante varios minutos dejándole sólo. Sé perfectamente que ni siquiera se va a inmutar con ello pero hace que yo misma me sienta mejor, quizás incluso menos egoísta que hace unos segundos cuando lo único que deseaba y sigo deseando es besar al hombre que esta a mi lado, mirando a su mujer en vez de a la mujer que realmente quiere. Porque Charlie me ama, lo sé.

Siento haberme ausentado, Walter, no me encontraba bien y he decidido tomar el aire antes de acabar desmayándome en medio de todos los invitados – evito mirar al mentirle y agarro la mano de Charlie por debajo del mantel-

_

* * *

_

Walter.

Las súbitas ausencias de Kitty y Charlie no me pasan desapercibidas. Nunca he creído en las casualidades, desde siempre supe que cuando uno tiene dos puntos y busca unirlos, el método más efectivo es trazar una línea recta. De nada sirven las frases vacías, el "esto no es lo que parece" que se dice hasta la saciedad en esta situación. Sé que están juntos, que no han desaparecido casualmente al mismo tiempo por mucho que Dorothy Townsend y el resto de invitados sean tan poco avispados como para no darse cuenta.

Supongo que en el fondo me alegro de ser el único que se percata de lo que realmente ocurre. No me gustaría ser la comidilla de las reuniones sociales ni que me señalasen porque mi mujer me es infiel. Uso esos términos, infiel o adúltera, porque decir que me engaña no sería correcto. Eso es lo que ella cree, que no estoy al tanto de nada. No es lo bastante observadora como para ver que lo sé todo desde antes de que llegara a ocurrir. Kitty nunca se fija en mí, piensa que soy incapaz de observar lo que me rodea a menos que esté en un portaobjetos y bajo la lente de un microscopio.

No me hago ilusiones, hace tiempo que ya no. Fui un iluso, un maldito soñador que se dejó llevar por sus imaginaciones y sus deseos cuando le propuse matrimonio. Sabía que no me quería, que lo único que buscaba era escapar de la prisión que representaban sus padres. No tenía ninguna otra oferta y China le pareció un lugar lo bastante exótico y alejado. Al principio funcionó, pero solo muy al principio. Enseguida quedó claro que el nuestro sería un matrimonio de cartón piedra, tan falso y vacío como el de los Townsend.

Yo nunca quise nada así. Quería ser feliz, hacer a Kitty feliz junto a mí. La quería, la quise tanto. Aún la quiero. De lo contrario, no estaría aquí siguiendo esta farsa, este ridículo sainete del que formo parte y en el que no soy más que un personaje burlesco y absurdo. El pobre cornudo apaleado y contento, ese es el papel al que he quedado relegado en toda esta historia de mentiras y traiciones. Para Kitty no soy más que una figurita ridícula y gris, un hombrecillo incapaz de nada que lo ve todo en blanco y negro, en rectas y ángulos de noventa grados. Nunca se ha preocupado por ver qué es lo que escondo detrás de esta fachada.

Sé que puede parecer que Charlie Townsend me supera en todos los campos. Es un hombre apuesto con labia y grandes dotes sociales. A su lado no soy más que un cientificucho incapaz de tratar con nadie. Si hasta tartamudeaba cuando pedí bailar a Kitty por primera vez. Él es brillante, agudo y divertido. Seguro que también es un buen amante. Pero nunca podrá quererla, la gente así nunca sabe amar a nadie. Kitty no es más que una muesca en su revólver. Le hará mil promesas que no piensa cumplir y ella se las tragará todas, una por una. Cuánto me gustaría quitarle la venda de los ojos, darle la mano y marcharme con ella, mostrarle quién soy en realidad.

—…¿no le parece, doctor Fane?

—Oh, sin duda, señora Townsend.

Me pregunto si en realidad la señora Townsend es capaz de ignorar la realidad tanto como parece. A mí me resulta todo tan obvio que clama al cielo. Su marido disfruta yéndose con otras, no es ningún secreto. Tanto es así que hasta a mí me han llegado rumores aunque de momento parezca que nadie sabe que su última presa es mi mujer. Ojalá fuera rival para él, ojalá pudiera ganarme yo también el afecto de Kitty, conseguir que a mí también me diera todo lo que él obtiene y por lo que no da nada a cambio excepto mentiras trilladas y absurdas que, sin embargo, Kitty se cree a pie juntillas.

¿Por qué no puede sentir lo mismo por mí que por él? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me quiera? Es absurdo que me obsesione con el tema. Lo mejor es que admita la derrota, que entregue las armas y me rinda. No hay nada que hacer, no puedo seguir luchando contra algo tan irracional como el amor, ya no tiene sentido. Kitty jamás llegará a quererme ni nunca me quiso. No importa lo que haga ni cuánto me esfuerce, es un problema sin solución. Fui un estúpido, me engañé a mí mismo y me di falsas esperanzas. Creí que había algo cuando solo había vacío, aire caliente. Sin embargo, sé que no cambiaría nada, que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, repetiría otra vez el mismo error y le pediría que se casase conmigo aunque supiera de antemano que no iba a amarme.

Al fin vuelve Charlie Townsend, eso significa que Kitty no tardará mucho en aparecer. Le observo y lo que ha ocurrido me parece tan obvio que me resulta obsceno. Puedo sentir que ha estado con Kitty hasta en el más pequeño e insignificante de los detalles, desde las pequeñas arrugas que tiene su ropa hasta el tenue olor al perfume de Kitty que desprende. No dudaba de mi instinto, sé que no es la primera vez que se acuestan, pero esperaba un poco más decencia y prudencia por parte de ambos. Encontrarse así en una fiesta es algo tan estúpido que probablemente no se le ocurriría ni a un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Semejante conducta por parte de dos adultos me parece bochornosa, inexcusable.

El maldito cínico tiene la desfachatez de decir que me admira, que él no podría. Los dos sabemos que no habla de mi trabajo aunque él no esté al tanto de que participo de su pequeña broma privada. Por supuesto que él no podría, él nunca tendrá que verse en mi lugar, jamás sabrá el dolor él y Kitty me infligen con gestos tan simples como las miradas que se cruzan cuando piensan que nadie se da cuenta. Porque son esas miradas, esos ademanes cómplices, los que más me duelen. Poco me importan el sexo y la honra, lo que verdaderamente me destroza y hace que pierda toda la esperanza es saber que Kitty nunca me mirará como a él, que Charlie tiene un lugar en el corazón de Kitty que a mí siempre me estará vedado.

Dejo que los Townsend rellenen unos segundos con su charla vacía e insustancial. Parecen tener _horror vacui_, sobre todo ella. El silencio la mata y siempre está ávida de un poco de charla sobre cualquier tema, cuanto más banal y frívolo mejor. Sin darse cuenta, pone en un aprieto a su marido al preguntarle por Kitty. A veces me pregunto si es tan estúpida como parece o si, por el contrario, jugamos los dos el mismo juego al fingir que no estamos al corriente y esperar con paciencia a que las cosas caigan por su propio peso. Esta situación es insostenible, sé que el más mínimo movimiento por mi parte precipitará los acontecimientos y que es posible que me haya hartado de ser tan pasivo. Tal vez ha llegado el momento.

Kitty no tarda mucho en volver con un aspecto fingidamente inocente, como si hubiera ido a refrescarse o empolvarse la nariz. Mirándola no me cuesta imaginar las manos de Charlie desnudándola ni sus cuerpos fundidos. Incluso me parece oír los gemidos acallados para no llamar la atención. Superponer algo tan vívido con el parloteo insustancial de la señora Townsend me hacen sentir enfermo. No entiendo cómo puede querer a un tipo así, cuáles son sus méritos. Ojalá pudiera preguntarle abiertamente, dejar toda esta farsa, tirar las máscaras al suelo y pedirle que, por favor, me devuelva a mi esposa y me diga cómo amarla. Es absurdo pensar que tamaña desfachatez ocurrirá nunca, tan absurdo como creer que Kitty llegará a sentir algo que no sea asco por mí algún día.

Pasamos al salón a que nos sirvan la cena y casi se me escapa una sonrisa entre divertida, cínica y avergonzada al ver lo pueril que Kitty puede llegar a ser. Le falta tiempo para irse corriendo a sentar junto a Charlie Townsend. "Su" Charlie Townsend, el mismo que la dejará con el corazón roto y sin miramientos en cuanto se canse de ella. O incluso mucho antes, sé perfectamente cómo. Le demostraré a Kitty lo poco que le importa a ese tipo. Será una lección dura, pero nos hará bien a todos. Le abriré los ojos y sé que con el tiempo terminará agradeciéndomelo.

La decisión está tomada, ahora me doy cuenta. La tomé hace ya algunos días. Vamos a irnos de aquí, dejaremos Shanghai. La semana pasada me hablaron de un lugar en el interior, un sitio llamado Mei-tan-fu en el que el cólera está causando estragos. Les hace falta un médico y, si bien nunca he ejercido como tal, creo ser exactamente lo que necesitan. Iré hasta allí y atajaré la epidemia o moriré en el intento. Kitty vendrá conmigo, tendrá que hacerlo porque tengo el modo de conseguir arrastrarla a mi lado sin que tenga elección. Sé que es una maniobra suicida, algo desesperado y tan ridículo como su actitud, pero estoy cansado de ser el virtuoso de los dos. Mira hasta dónde me ha traído la superioridad moral. Se la regalo a aquel que la quiera, yo también sé jugar sucio y voy a ponerme al nivel de Kitty y al de Charlie.

Kitty se excusa de una manera tan absurda por su ausencia que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara. Tanto mejor, no quiero que se dé cuenta de la furia que sin duda habrá en mis ojos, esa que no sospecha que un hombrecito pusilánime y cobarde como yo pueda llegar a sentir nunca. Le demostraré cuánto se equivoca. Cuánto se equivocan ella y Charlie. Su mano en la de él es justamente el empujoncito que necesitaba. La visión de sus dedos entrelazados susurra un _alea jacta est_ en mi oído. La venganza no siempre se sirve mejor fría.

—No pasa nada, querida. Lo importante es que estés bien.


End file.
